Laugh Maker
by IceColdCoco
Summary: AU,Sasuke is in his apartment thinking about his parent's deaths and doesn't want to come out. Naruto decides to get him out of his apartment, whether Sasuke likes it or not. Rated T for cursing. Slight NaruSasu.


A/N: After listening to the song Laugh Maker by Bump of Chicken I had to write this story! I instantly started to think of a pairing I could use for this song. I decided to use NarutoxSasuke because it's one of my favourite pairings! Sorry to anyone who's waiting for me to update my other stories I'll definitely get started on the new chapters soon! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I also don't own the song Laugh Maker by Bump of Chicken.**

**Summary: AU,Sasuke is in his apartment thinking about his parent's deaths and doesn't want to come out. Naruto decides to get him out of his apartment, whether Sasuke likes it or not. Slight NaruSasu.**

* * *

The day that Sasuke dreaded in his life had finally arrived. It was the day that his life was ruined and a day that would forever haunt him every year it came around. Yes, this day was the day everyone in his family was massacred by his older brother. Though he would never show his emotions to other people he was sure at least one person was on to his sudden change of attitude. That person being the blonde-haired idiot of Konoha himself, Naruto Uzumaki.

So, as Sasuke sat in his room apartment unsuccessfully holding back tears. To which he would deny about if anyone asked him. Suddenly, the sound of a knock on his apartment door caused him to lift his head slightly. Few people knew where he lived besides Kakashi, Sakura, his other friends, and unfortunately Naruto. Knowing that he must look awful sitting on the floor crying he decided to answer from where he was. Clearing his throat he managed to utter out a sentence.

"Who's there and what do you want?" He said, voice dry and somewhat scratchy.

"My name's Laugh Maker and I am here to bring you a smile. So, open the door its cold out here teme!" The voice, which sounded un mistakenly like Naruto's.

Laugh Maker? Did Naruto really think he was dumb enough not to recognize his voice? Also, why would someone he didn't know call him a bastard? Angry Sasuke decided he really wasn't in the mood for any of Naruto's pranks, clenching his fists he walked up to the door and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone named Laugh Maker." Sasuke scoffed, glaring at the door. He glared as if glaring through the door hard enough would reach the annoying blonde. "I would appreciate it if you just left so I could move on with my life."

It was silent on the other side of the door so Sasuke assumed the blonde listened for once. But instead the doorknob started rapidly moving back and forth. Figuring that Naruto was trying to break in he held onto the doorknob. For awhile they fought over doorknob, which only further enraged Sasuke.

"Teme! I know you're upset but you can't stay in there all day!" Naruto yelled, while continuing to pull on the doorknob. He sounded upset but was determined to get Sasuke to leave his apartment.

"Upset? How would you know how I feel dobe? Knowing that your family was killed by your brother and there was nothing you could do about it?" Sasuke said, voice betraying him. Fresh tears started to fall down his face and a sob left his voice. Then, the doorknob stopped shaking and he heard the sound of Naruto sliding against the door. Sasuke grew weak in the knees and also sat with his back against the door, legs folded to his chest.

"You're right; I don't know what it's like to have my family killed by my older brother." Naruto said sadly. "But I do know what it's like to not have a family anymore. My parents were murdered when I was little. The only reason I know what they look like is from the pictures that Jiraiya gave me." Sasuke heard a soft sniffle and what sounded liked Naruto drawing in deep breaths.

"If you don't ever leave your apartment Sasuke, how will you ever be happy again? I just want to make you smile and be happy again." Naruto said sounding upset.

Sasuke instantly felt guilty for what he had said. How could he forget that while he had been with his parents for a good number of years, Naruto could barely remember his own? Naruto who was always smiling and could be optimistic in the worse situations was crying on the other side of the door. Not knowing what to say Sasuke continued to cry quietly while listening to Naruto's soft sobs. Neither of them said anything for awhile until Sasuke stood up and decided to unlock the door.

"Naruto? I'm going to open the door now." Sasuke said and he heard the sound of Naruto standing up and moving away from the door. Unfortunately, due to its abuse earlier the lock on the door was jammed. Tugging on the lock proved unsuccessful and the door stayed locked. Sighing Sasuke let go of the lock and stared down at the floor. If only he would have just opened the door sooner than this wouldn't have been a problem.

"I don't think the door is going to open, Naruto." Sasuke said to the blonde who had gone quiet on the other side of the door. "Naruto? Are you still there?" When he received no reply Sasuke frowned and cursed himself into thinking he could believe in Naruto. The idiot had taken off once he heard Sasuke say he wasn't able to open the door. Naruto might have thought it was the right thing to do but it just further upset Sasuke.

"That idiot, it's just like him to cause problems than leave afterwards." Sasuke mumbled not really caring if anyone heard him or not. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he almost felt like crying again.

A loud crash from his bedroom made him jump. Quickly, he ran towards his room to check what had happened. He wasn't expecting what he saw next when he opened his bedroom door. There, standing in his room with a baseball bat in his hand was Naruto. The blonde grinned dumbly at him and was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Sasuke didn't know whether to be angry at him or relieved that he really didn't leave after all.

"What the hell Naruto? You just broke my bedroom window!" Sasuke growled.

Chuckling, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards the mirror in Sasuke's room. Grinning like an idiot he positioned Sasuke in front of it. "I told you I wasn't going to leave until you were smiling! So here I am waiting for you to smile!" Naruto said happily.

Despite himself, Sasuke felt a small smile tugging on his lips. Naruto went through all of this just to get him to smile? Acted like his regular idiotic self and then confessed to Sasuke his own personal sadness. Gratitude filled Sasuke and he started to feel happy. Looking into the mirror he saw himself smiling back. He glanced back over at Naruto who was smiling in return and pointed at Sasuke. "See, I told you I would make you smile!

Just this once, Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to be alone on this day. Even though he knew Naruto would never let him be alone on this day ever again. Forgetting that he would never show his feelings around the dobe he offered Naruto some food. Predictably, Naruto accepted and they left Sasuke's room and went to the kitchen. Later he would force Naruto clean up the mess in his bedroom and buy him a new window.

But for now, he would let Naruto stay and they would laugh and chase the sadness away together.

* * *

**That was a bit longer than I actually expected it to be! I had a lot of fun writing this one and I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Please give me your feedback, I would love to know how you felt about it.**


End file.
